Ultrasound imaging systems are widely used in medicine for visualizing tendons, muscles, joints, vessels, internal organs, and/or other subcutaneous body structures. Ultrasound imaging systems are also frequently used in obstetrics to visualize embryos or fetuses while in utero. Ultrasound imaging systems are often portable and typically include a processing station (e.g., a computer) linked to an ultrasound scanner with a cable. The cable is generally fixedly attached to the ultrasound scanner at one end and has a detachable connector configured to interface with the processing station at the other end. In operation, the connector on the cable is plugged into the processing station to provide power and allow communication between the ultrasound scanner and the processing station. The cables generally have a coaxial line for each transducer in the scanner. For example, sophisticated scanners with 128, 256 or even more transducers require cables with a corresponding number of small, relatively delicate coaxial lines.
When the ultrasound scanner is not in use (e.g., during transport and/or storage), the connector is unplugged from the processing station. According to conventional techniques, the cable is typically wrapped around the connector for transport and/or storage. However, wrapping the cable around the connector can damage the small coaxial lines in the cable. Conventional connectors, for example, have a rectangular plate-like shape with sharp edges, and bending the cable around such sharp edges can break and/or otherwise damage the small coaxial lines in the cable. This can result in failure of the ultrasound scanner and/or the ultrasound imaging system. Accordingly, there is a need for support devices that can carry ultrasound scanners for transport and/or storage without damaging the communication lines.